Most conventional safety equipment is for private use and cannot provide a high loading capacity. In addition, the equipment is provisionally installed when needed to the relevant connecting structure and the securing medium might not result in securing the safety of the escaping person. Furthermore, some escaping devices require operating skill which is dangerous for some users, e.g., a child or an older person.